The present invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball having a core, an intermediate layer, a cover and a paint film layer. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball which is able to satisfy at a high level the flight and control performances relied on by professional golfers and skilled amateurs.
In the art relating to golf balls of two or more pieces having a core and a cover and multi-piece solid golf balls of three or more pieces having a core, an intermediate layer and a cover, a number of multi-piece solid golf balls have hitherto been disclosed which focus on, for example, the core hardness profile, the hardness relationship between the intermediate layer and the cover, and the intermediate layer material itself. Such golf balls are described in, for example, JP-A H9-239068, JP-A 2003-190330, JP-A 2004-49913, JP-A 2002-315848, JP-A 2001-54588, JP-A 2002-85588, JP-A 2002-85589, JP-A 2002-85587, JP-A 2002-186686, JP-A 2009-34505 and JP-A 2011-120898.
However, there has been room for further improvement in the core hardness profile of these golf balls. Also, from a standpoint other than seeking to optimize the core hardness profile and the overall hardness and thickness parameters of the ball, there has existed a desire for a solid golf ball which, by increasing the distance on shots with a driver (W#1) and improving the spin performance on approach shots with various short irons, further enhances performance over that in the prior art.